The memory was dark, but his eyes were blue
by bs13
Summary: Mara, after suffering a memory too brutal to bear, only remembered the attacker's blue eyes. As she is brought to the hospital, a young man donates his blood to save her. His eyes are blue, triggering Mara's memory and diagnosing her with PTSD. Is Jerome Clarke all he says to be? JARA. Dedicated to Demi Brackensick, justkeeptyping, MyGhela, stuckbeingrachel and LuvFiction Xxxx!
1. The boy with the blue eyes

**I don't own House of Anubis. What am I thinking, starting another story?! I'm just inspired, I guess :D So I'm dedicating this work to Demi Brackensick, who writes amazing stories about Disney! Oh, and too my inspiring Jara writers that I adore: justkeeptyping, stuckbeingrachel, LuvFiction Xxxx and MyGhela. They're like the best Jara writers in the history of Jara writers!**

Heart pounding, her stiff fingers traced the crevice in the wall gently, moving and twisting along the intricate pattern. A crash from behind her made her jump.

"Who's there?" her voice echoed. A drop of water plinked, but no other sounds came forth. She placed her hand back on the wall, feeling it. A sound like feet shuffling became evident. She whirled around, almost smashing her head on the wall.

A heavy hand clamped over her shoulder, making her squeak in fright as her dark eyes met two piercing blue ones. A smirk twisted on the guy's lips.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing by yourself?" his rough voice whispered, his breath warming her ear but only bringing shivers down her spine.

"L-leave me alone," She managed, trying to back up. His hand, however, remained on her shoulder, and his other arm grabbed her arm roughly.

"Let's not make this too hard, shall we?" he said softly, giving her a sly grin.

"_Please_ leave me alone," Tears were clouding her eyes, her throat tight and her chest heaving.

"I will, doll, I will," the man said assuringly. "I'll be quick." His hands were on her pants now, tugging the material. She cried harder. Minutes later, the man pressed her naked body to the cold stone floor, his piercing eyes meeting hers again, with a disgusting smirk on his face. She closed her eyes, praying silently that she would live.

* * *

The policeman was making his usual rounds around the sewage area, whistling off-key and swinging his baton around. Then he heard a sniffle. Suddenly alert, his hand went to his side, his fingers rested on his taser. He peered down a sewage hole, but found nothing. Then he heard a small wail. Worried, he climbed down a ladder leading down the sewage hole. Placing his baton back into his belt, he found his flashlight, which he flickered on immediately.

"Police!" he announced, but no sounds came forth. He paced around the small place, before his flashlight beam illuminated her. The girl was crying softly, her naked body curled up in a ball, shivering excessively. "Are you alright?" he asked, approaching her.

"P-please leave me alone," she moaned. "_Please_..." The policeman took out his radio, making an urgent call.

* * *

"NO!" she sat up in a cold sweat, shaking so hard the hospital bed around her was rattling. "Don't touch me! Don't-!"

"Shh. Calm down, sweetie, it's alright," a nurse soothed the girl.

"Where am I?" she asked, frightened. "Who are you?"

"The hospital," the nurse smiled gently. " I'm Willow. Now, the doctor's got a few questions."

"I-I don't want to," she said childishly.

"Poor dear," Willow said sadly. "It's alright, I'll be back soon." This Willow said assuringly as she left her stranded inside as a doctor entered.

"Hello," the doctor smiled cheefully. "I'm Dr. Rutter. Call me Fabian if you'd prefer it."

"I want to leave, please," she gave a shuddering sob.

"Just a question." Fabian assured her. "What's your name?"

"Name?" she repeated. Fabian nodded. She kept silent, not sure to trust this man. Fabian, sensing her discomfort, continued.

"Do you remember last night at all?" he asked gently. She looked down at her bare arms that beared bruises of all sizes, her stiff fingers that indicated they had been washed, but she noticed a small crimson spot they had missed.

"No," she answered truthfully. "I just know I was naked in the sewers."

"Sewers?" Fabian repeated, noticeably shocked. "Well, I'll try to keep it simple, okay? We don't know who you are. If you tell us your name, we can let you go home."

"Home?" she said softly. Fabian nodded encouragingly. "Promise?"

"You have my word," Fabian said.

"My name is Mara Jaffray," she said slowly, shivering once. Fabian nodded yet again.

"A pleasure, Mara." Fabian said warmly. "I'll go see my collegues and we'll have you out of here in no time, okay?" Mara nodded numbly, letting him exit just as another nurse came in, a sandy-haired girl with an easygoing smile and with a try of food in her hands.

"Hello there, I'm Nina," she smiled at Mara. "How are you feeling? Any better? Are you hungry?"

"Yes." Mara said simply, and Nina smiled.

"Good, good," Nina said, placing her tray down.

"Your accent; it's funny." Mara said, smiling suddenly.

"All the patients say that," Nina chuckled. "I'm American."

"Wow," Mara said, impressed. "Did...did you treat me? Was it anything serious?"

"You were hurt," Nina said softly. "In your stomach, there was a shard of glass lodged in pretty tight."

"Glass?" Mara searched her memory for anything about glass, but there was nothing. "Why?"

"It's simple, sweetheart," a voice said, as a woman waltzed into the room. "You were raped, and whoever raped you, thought they'd kill you by stabbing you with whatever was handy."

"Who are you?" Mara was frightened by the woman's blunt matter. She had blood-red hair and was dressed head to toe in black.

"Detective Williamson," the woman said. "First name's Patricia, but I don't go for first names. I've been assigned to your case."

"You mean, we," An accent normal to Nina's smirked, and then Mara became aware of the American boy standing at the doorway.

"Buzz off, Miller. I work alone," Patricia snarled.

"Hi, I'm Eddie," the boy walked in. "Despite the words she says, we're both working to catch the man who abused you. Don't worry, you can trust me. Patricia, on the other hand..."

"Shut up!" Patricia said venomously.

"Don't smother the poor girl, please," Nina said hastily. "I'd like to talk to her alone?"

"Whatever." Patricia walked out, Eddie on her heels.

"I was under operation?" Mara asked. "How did I survive?"

"You lost a lot of blood." Nina pushed a lock of hair off the girl's forehead. "But we found you a donor pretty quick. He was in the hospital at the exact moment you were brought in. You can meet him later today, if you'd like."

"I'd like that," Mara smiled. "So, did Dr. Rutter perform the operation?"

"Oh, no, our surgeon, Dr. Mercer did," Nina said. "You can meet her as well."

"I feel tired." Mara whispered.

"You're pretty weak," Nina said. "It's only normal. I have to call Dr. Mercer right now, actually; she's going to see if the operation was a total success."

"Okay." Mara agreed, and Nina left the room. Minutes later, a brunette woman with a gentle smile entered the room.

"Hello Mara, I'm Dr. Mercer. Call me Joy." Dr. Mercer said. "I came to check out how you're doing. How's your stomach feeling? Is your appetite back?"

"Yes, thank you." Mara said formally.

"You can say no," Joy smiled again. "And you're feeling weak, Nina tells me."

"A bit." Mara agreed.

"Only normal," Joy nodded knowingly. "I think you're doing quite well. We worried we would lose you, after you lost all that blood."

"But someone donated blood, right?" Mara asked.

"Yes," Joy said. "A young man, roughly your age, I'd say."

""How old do you think I am?" Mara teased.

"Eighteen?" Joy guessed.

"Twenty-one," Mara said.

"What a coincidence," Joy shook her head. "So am I."

"But I thought you were a surgeon," Mara said.

"I am," Joy replied. "And I went to school, mind you. I was in a gifted school, where we went to college around the same time you were leaving middle school."

"Who else went there?" Mara asked.

"Dr. Rutter," Joy smiled at the mention of him. "He's my oldest friend." Mara nodded, feeling surprisingly sleepy. "Tired?"

"Quite a bit, I'm afraid," Mara laughed.

"I'll let you sleep then." Joy said.

"Wait!" Mara said quickly. "I want to meet the eighteen-year-old who donated blood for me."

"Oh, he's twenty-one, which I guess is near eighteen," Joy winked. "And why not? If you want to."

"I do," Mara insisted.

"I'll bring him in," Joy agreed. "He's been waiting for you to wake up."

"Why?" Mara asked, mystified.

"That boy's got an eye for girls, I'd say," Joy said, walking out the door. Mara fingered her sheets, feeling still sleepy, but she knew she wanted to see the man who saved her life. She'd feel guilty if she didn't. The door creaked open, and a tall, sandy-haired young man walked in.

"Uh, hello," he said, glancing briefly at the floor. "I'm Jerome. Jerome Clarke."

"I'm Mara Jaffray," Mara said politely. "I just...I wanted to thank you. You saved my life."

"Oh. Well, you're welcome." Jerome smiled, looking up and meeting her eyes.

"It means a lot to me because..." Mara stopped. His eyes. They were a piercing blue. This brought a rush of memory. Pain. Tears. Screams. Her head began to pound. A low, slowly rising scream began to rise from her throat. She clawed at the blankets, trying to escape, trying to free herself from the man's grip.

"Mara! Mara!" his voice was calling her, but she couldn't hear. "Nurse! Nurse!"

Mara let tears fall, her body heaving as she tried to get up. She felt trapped, like the man's heavy body still was on hers, pinning her down. Her hands began to clench, her screams more frantic.

"NO! I won't let you touch me! GET. AWAY!" Mara yelled at the top of her lungs, her blurry vision barely taking in the sight of Joy, Fabian, Willow, and Nina crowding around her. A searing pain numbed her left arm, and slowly the world faded to black.

**I don't know, but I'm debating Fabina or Jabian. It's unclear. Well, review please!**


	2. The girl who might have lost her mind

**I go crazy. I write a new story and then write a new chapter in less than I usually do, then I slowly lose interest. I'm stupid. KK guys, Jabian wins! (And they actually did by like 3 votes, just because I ship them doesn't mean I would make them win unfairly) I don't own House of Anubis!**

"Please...I'm sorry..." Mara sobbed. "I'm sorry..." A gentle, warm hand touched her shoulder, making Mara's eyes spring open

"You okay there?" Willow asked. Mara took in her surroundings. She was in a different room. She tried to sit up, but failed. She then became aware of the straightjacket.

"What happened?" Mara asked.

"You went crazy." Willow said, placing her hand back on her shoulder.

"N-no...please don't touch me." Mara whimpered.

"Oh. Does it bring back memory?" Willow jumped back. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay." Mara said slowly. "Can I get this off?"

"Oh no, dear. Ms. Rush's orders." Willow said.

"Who is she?" Mara questioned.

"She runs the loony bin," Willow said. "Ah-I mean the asylum."

"Asylum?" Mara echoed. "I'm not crazy! I'm not! Jerome was the one who raped me!"

"Was he now," Willow said softly. "I don't know, dear, he was at the hospital awaiting a friend to leave surgery at the same time you were raped. At least, that's what Amber informed me of."

"You don't know when I was raped," Mara said, her eyes hard.

"Of course not. My apologies," Willow said quickly. "I will tell Detective Williamson and Detective Miller, alright? For the meantime, Ms. Rush will see you." Willow walked to the doorway, muttering a few words. Another woman came in, with dark skin and curly brown hair tied back in a ponytail. Willow exited.

"Hi there Mara. I'm Ms. Rush, but call me KT," Ms. Rush said. "How have you been? Improving any?"

"I don't know." Mara said softly.

"Of course," KT said sadly. "Mara, we've located your parents, and they're very worried."

"I'm old enough, I can take care of myself," Mara said. "I don't want them to do anything for me."

"We just called them about your...condition," KT said.

"Condition?" Mara echoed. "What condition?"

"Mara, you have PTSD," KT said.

"What's that?" Mara asked, fearful.

"Post traumatic stress disorder," KT recited.

"Is that bad?" Mara asked.

"Hon, it's no easy thing," KT replied. "That's why I'm here. Why you're in a straightjacket."

"No," Mara shook her head, fearing what was coming next. "I don't-"

"Mara Jaffray, I'm afraid you'll have to leave with me to Frobisher aslyum." KT said.

"No. I won't. I can't!" Mara exclaimed. "I have a job to go to, a life to live... I'm getting married next year!"

"Married?" KT said. "To who?"

"Mick Campbell," Mara said against her better judgement. "He doesn't know about this, does he?"

"I wasn't aware you had a fiancé," KT said. "But since he's not your husband, I'm afraid he can't have a say in this."

"Then why can't I? I'm sane!" Mara yelled.

"Only unless something triggers your memory of your being raped," KT said. "We can't hide you from the world, Mara. Anything could remind you of your experience, and you're a threat if that happens."

"A threat?" Mara said, shocked.

"When you were struggling the other day, you hurt Jerome, as well as many of your nurses." KT explained. "Look, I'm very sorry, but.."

"I want to see Mick," Mara wiped her eyes. "Please, let me see him."

"Of course." KT said. "I'll have it arranged, but we leave when you've recovered." Mara nodded sadly, feeling tears come. Her life was over.

* * *

"Me? Rape Mara?" Jerome said in disbelief, his eyes flickering from Eddie to Patricia. "Is she deluded?"

"She claims it was you," Patricia said. "It would explain why she went crazy yesterday when she saw you."

"She didn't go crazy until I looked straight on, eye to eye with her," Jerome argued. "Why should you believe that? It's something that is obviously flawed."

"Maybe she didn't see all of your face," Patricia retorted.

"Look, Jerry; can I call you Jerry?" Eddie said, and, not waiting for an answer, continued, "It's a simple interrogation. You are innocent, because there is no way to prove you're guilty."

"_Yet_," Patricia mumbled.

"Meanwhile, we have determined Mara suffers from PTSD," Eddie continued. "So it could be anything. One of your features like your hair, the shape of your face, who knows."

"I did not rape her, I assure you," Jerome said. "I was in the hospital when she arrived."

"We assume she had been raped the night before," Patricia threw in, smiling smugly, as if to say, 'caught you'.

"I was there the night before as well. I spent all night in the hospital, waiting for my friend Alfie to leave the surgery room." Jerome snapped. This he said a little unsurely, though.

"And what made you donate blood to the victim?" Patricia snapped.

"Hey, I was being nice!" Jerome snapped. "Do you have to question that?"

"Hey, hey, hey. No fighting," Eddie intervened. "Jerome, we just want to know about your whereabouts the night you Mara was raped."

"Fine," Jerome snapped. "But I assure you; I. Did. Not. Rape. Her."

* * *

"Mick Campbell! I'm dating Mara? Mara Jaffray?!" Mick yelled at the receptionist.

"I'm sorry, I don't think you made an appointment," the blond-haired receptionist said.

"Amber. We dated back in high school; you know you can trust me. And since when does anyone make appointments for the HOSPITAL?" Mick yelled.

"I was wondering when you'd catch on," a smile spread on the blond's lips. "It's great to see you, Mick! You must be Mara's famous fiancé."

"Seriously? You've been PLAYING with me? Amber, I thought you were more than a stupid blond!" Mick yelled, furious.

"Stop being a jerk!" Amber yelled back, making other people in the waiting room stare. "I was kidding around with you! Is it wrong that I wanted to have a little fun?"

"I'm sorry, Amber," Mick cooled down, running his fingers through his hair. "I'm just worried sick, okay? I didn't know Mara was raped. I didn't know anything!"

"You didn't call and wonder where she was that night?" Amber raised an eyebrow.

"No!" Mick said defensively.

"That's bad boyfriend skills." Amber advised.

"I need to see her, Amber." Mick said.

"Of course you can," Amber said warmly, and she lifted a sparkly pink telephone and punched in a few numbers. "Joy, are you with Mara Jaffray? Oh okay, sorry to bother you!" She set it down, wrote a note, and punched in more numbers. "Hi Fabian, is Mara Jaffray with you? No? Okay then, my bad!" She wrote down something else and punched in more numbers.

"How long will this take?" Mick asked. Amber held up a finger to him.

"Yes, hi Willow, are you treating Mara Jaffray?" Amber asked. "Well, thanks anyway! And before you ask, yes, I'm BUSY this weekend. Bye!"

"Who's that? Some guy pining for you?" Mick teased.

"Just another girl," Amber muttered. "Being too clingy, even though we're hardly friends."

"And here I'd thought you loved all attention," Mick teased.

"I'm not conceited," Amber said.

"I'm joking!" Mick insited. "So can I see Mara now?"

"Hold on," Amber said, picking up the phone. "Hi, Nina, are you with Mara Jaffray? No? Well okay then. Hey, so what are you doing this weekend? What? I can't hear you. The person in the same room is in pain or something, because they're yelling. Oh, you're helping to deliver a baby? That's adorable! So, what are you doing this weekend again?"

"Amber?" Mick said, glancing at her. "Don't you think she should focus on her job?"

"Hold on. Tell me later. Bye!" Amber said, giving Mick a look. "Seriously? Now keep quiet and let me do my job."

"Whatever." Mick shrugged.

"You know, maybe I'll call her room!" Amber realized.

"You mean you didn't try that first?" Mick said, but Amber ignored him.

"Hi! Who's this? Oh hi KT! Are you with Mara? Oh good. There's a Mick Campbell waiting down here for her. Should I send him up yet?" Amber said cheerfully. "Alright! Thanks!"

"Can I go?" Mick fidgeted with impatience.

"Go to room 347," Amber said, handing him a visitor's pass. "Have a good day!" Mick sighed before hurriedly walking away.

* * *

"I got your text. She thinks it was you?" Alfie asked his friend as they walked down the hospital walls.

"She went psycho!" Jerome exclaimed.

"She's a girl! I mean, c'mon, they all go psycho sometimes." Alfie said.

"I don't know," Jerome said. "I just feel-like there's something about her. Does that even make sense?"

"No." Alfie said, looking at him weirdly. "Aren't I supposed to be the weird one?"

"You always are." Jerome chuckled as they walked into the waiting room. "Hurry and check yourself out, and we can go grab a bite."

"Hello there." Alfie approached the receptionist desk. "I'm here to check out from the outpatient surgery unit?"

"Name?" the blond girl said, not bothering to look up from the magazine splayed before her.

"Alfie Lewis." Alfie said.

"Alright, I'll get your paperwork," the woman sighed, setting aside her magazine and glancing up at Alfie. Alfie read her name tag; it read "Amber".

"Whoa," Alfie said, dazed by her beauty.

"Excuse me?" Amber said.

"Nothing!" Alfie was quick to say.

"Sign here," Amber pushed a paper at him. "And I'll need you to go get your doctor's signature on this paper before you can go."

"Right, right." Alfie smiled at her. "Say...are you doing anything tonight?"

"Are you seriously hitting on me?" Amber demanded. Jerome snickered.

"I-" Alfie tried to say.

"Just get the signature," Amber said. "And head back to your regular hospital next time, won't you?" She dropped the paper and went back to her magazine. Alfie walked over to Jerome, who was hugging his sides in laughter.

"You did it now, mate," Jerome chuckled and walked away, shaking his head.

"Don't judge me," Alfie warned as he started to walk back, Jerome following him.

* * *

"Room 347?" a voice behind Jerome grumbled. "I can't even find room 300 in the first place!"

"Lost?" Jerome asked the confused-looking blond guy wandering the halls.

"Oh yeah," the guy said hopefully. "Do you know where to find room 347?"

"Who are you?" Jerome narrowed his eyes.

"Mick," the guy said. "Why?"

"Why are you going to Mara's room?" Jerome asked, sizing Mick up.

"How do _you_ know Mara?" Mick demanded.

"How do you?" Jerome retorted.

"Can we go find Dr. Mercer before you start fighting?" Alfie interrupted.

"I'm worried about her," Jerome said simply.

"You barely met her!" Alfie said.

"What are you, the nurse?" Mick said.

"What are you, her butler?" Jerome retorted.

"She's my fiancé!" Mick yelled, noticeably upset. "I have a right to worry!"

"She's engaged?" Jerome said softly, not knowing why a feeling of disappointment hit his chest.

"She is," Mick said, calming down a bit, but his voice wavered. "I-I need to see her... please help me find the room." Jerome never had seen someone so broken, so sad.

"I'm sorry," Jerome said softly. "I worry too much...I feel like I'm to blame that she went kind of..."

"Psycho," Alfie threw in.

"Who are you, exactly?" Mick questioned.

"Jerome," Jerome introduced himself. "I'm the one who donated blood to Mara so she could live."

"I owe you, then," Mick said. "Thanks, mate. I don't know how I can ever repay you; Mara is my life."

"I'll show you where she is," Jerome led him to her room, which was a few turns away. Alfie tailed them, eyeing Mick disdainfully as he stole his best friend.

* * *

Fabian glanced over the documents in his hands, his brow furrowed as he studied and dissected every word. Joy watched him with a mix of concern and sadness.

"I don't get this. The patient should've made a transferral to our sister hospital a week ago! I have to talk to Amber and..." Fabian began.

"Fabes!" Joy placed a hand over his, making him glance up from the papers. "You're stressing way too much. Just hand the papers to Amber and let her handle it!"

"But I'm the patient's doctor," Fabian sighed, pulling his hand away and running it through his hair.

"And you worry about his health," Joy said. "Not his paperwork. Why don't we go out and have some fun instead?" She shook her head from side to side, a smile curling her lips. Fabian smiled back, shaking his head.

"Alright. What's our plan, Dr. Mercer?" Fabian teased.

"Why don't we go to a club or something?" Joy suggested.

"U-um...I do have work tomorrow..." Fabian said, looking sideways.

"Fabes!" Joy said, laying a hand on his arm. "For me?"

"Joy..." Fabian groaned. Joy pouted. "Not that look, Joy..."

"Please..." Joy pleaded.

"Alright!" Fabian groaned.

"Yay!" Joy hugged his side, and Fabian smiled down at her.

* * *

Mick hesitated to open the blue door in front of him. Jerome and Alfie stood in the background, waiting. Finally he pushed open the door.

"Hi! You must be Mick," a dark-skinned woman smiled warmly at him. "I'm KT Rush. I run the Frobisher asylum."

"Asylum?" Mick echoed. "Mara, is she a friend of yours?" Mara sat on the hospital bed, her dark eyes empty as she stared ahead. A straightjacket held her arms in place.

"I'm afraid Mara is...in a difficult position," KT said slowly. "She has PTSD."

"PTSD?" Mick repeated. "Isn't that a mental illness?"

"Mara needs treatment," KT said. "I'm afraid it could be a while before you two can get married."

"No. I know Mara. I fell in love with her. We planned a life together! She's not crazy!" Mick exclaimed.

"It's a shock, I know," KT said sadly. "I'll leave you two alone for a bit." She stepped outside, shutting the door softly. Mick approached his fiancé, dropping on one knee.

"Mara? It's me, Mick," Mick said, looking into her eyes. She was startled a bit by his blue eyes.

"I'm not crazy." Mara whispered, recognizing his eyes. They were a deep blue, not an ice blue like her attacker's. Somehow, his familiar features didn't trigger any panic.

"I know you aren't," Mick said, his fingers brushing her cheek lightly. "Mara, I know you feel...I don't know...isolated. But you have me, alright? And I think...maybe...in your condition..."

"You want me to go," Mara said softly. "don't you?"

"What you went through..." Mick hesitated. "I want you to be safe. Maybe we should put the wedding on hold."

"So this is somehow my fault?" Tears clouded Mara's eyes.

"Not at all," Mick said. "When you feel better...I'll be here."

"Good-bye, Mick," Mara said, closing her eyes, her tears falling, and she couldn't even wipe them. Mick kissed her cheek gently and exited the room, casting one final look back at her.

"How'd it go?" Alfie asked cheerfully as he saw the blond boy exit Mara's room.

"We called off our wedding for now," Mick said. "She's going to Frobisher asylum."

"I don't think she's mad," Jerome said quickly. "There's something about her...like she's different, deep down. I think she just needs someone to trust."

"I don't want her losing her mind, though," Mick said. "I'm not sure it's the best idea for anyone to get too close.."

"We need her help more than anyone else," Jerome urged. "If she goes to that madhouse, she'll slowly become mad. She just needs time."

"Look. I'm the one who she loves; I think I'd know what she'd want if she was mentally stable." Mick snapped.

"She is mentally stable!" Jerome argued. "She's just afraid after what she went through! Do you blame her?"

"I don't blame her for anything!" Mick yelled. "I love her and that's why she's going."

"Then if you won't help her, I will," Jerome said angrily, walking away. "Come on Alfie."

"Stop!" Mick called after him, grabbing his shoulder. "Leave her be. All she needs is some treatment!"

"Mara Jaffray may not trust me," Jerome shrugged Mick's hand off. "But that is going to change. I will not stand by and let an innocent, scared girl go to some madhouse. I will earn her trust, and you can't say a word of it."

"She won't listen to you!" Mick insisted

"She will eventually," Jerome shot back. "I owe her something I fear I cannot repay."

"And what is that?" Mick said. "I'm the one in debt to you."

"She met me, and then she was convinced I was her abuser," Jerome said. "It's like I'm to blame she's going to the asylum. So I'm making sure she doesn't."

**WHOA. So many reviews...I LOVE YOU GUYS! **

**Guest **

** theboyandgirlwhowaited **

**justkeeptyping **

** Thegirlwiththepurpleipod **

** xxellabearxx **

** stuckbeingrachel **

** MyGhela **

** LuvFiction Xxxx **

**Guest **

**All you amazing people reviewed last time, so thanks! Oh, and, people, reviews are still welcome :D**


	3. The boy with the impossible mission

**I thought I had a great story here, but then I realized... I can't write a mystery! Would you guys believe I forgot I had this story at all?! Oh and so you guys know, Alfie had his appendix removed. As did my mom like a few weeks ago. Coincidence? I think not! Okay then, I don't own House of Anubis!**

"Great news, Mara," Nina told the girl as she entered her room. "The pregnancy test results came in a few days ago. We waited to tell you, in the state you were in...You're not pregnant."

"That's a relief," Mara said, still staring forward.

"And I can't stress enough how lucky you are," Nina said. "How are you feeling? I heard your young man came by here earlier."

"I...I don't know why, but...he left me," Mara said. "He...he thinks I'm crazy."

"I don't think you're crazy," Nina said firmly. "So you get scared of Jerome. Big deal, he might look like the man who raped you. It doesn't mean you're mentally ill."

"Thank you." Mara smiled for the first time in days.

"Dr. Rutter, Patricia, and Eddie have something they need to talk to you about," Nina said gently. "It's nothing huge, I promise."

"Will I be okay?" Mara finally asked.

"Don't worry," Nina said. "I'm sorry you had to go through this, but we'll make everything okay. I'll be by later, after the doctor and the detectives talk to you."

"Alright," Mara said hesitantly. Nina smiled encouragingly and began to walk out. "Nina!"

"Yes?" Nina poked her head back into the room.

"How old are you?" Mara asked.

"Twenty-two," Nina said. "Does that help you somehow?" She was teasing her, gently of course, but Mara took no note of it.

"Everyone here is so close to my age," Mara said softly, looking fascinated. "I just can't believe someone so like me is so...sane."

"You are sane," Nina said firmly. "Don't fret now. I'll talk to Dr. Rush and we'll see about your not getting placed into that awful asylum." Mara smiled slightly as Nina walked out.

* * *

"She's not taking visitors at this moment." Amber told Jerome, flipping through a packet of papers that listed patients.

"I need to see her," Jerome argued.

"I'm sorry sir, Mara Jaffray is meeting the detectives about all the trauma she's received." Amber said, not looking up.

"Why the detectives?" Jerome asked curiously.

"I'm not able to give any more information. Please step away from the desk, people are waiting." Amber said. Jerome glanced behind him.

"_There's no one there_," Jerome said, now getting irritated.

"I know. It's just a way to get rid of pushy people. Step out of line, please!" Amber set aside the packet of papers and pulled out a magazine. Jerome groaned, moving aside and sitting down in the waiting room.

"Jerome!" Alfie dropped beside his best friend.

"Alfie? Didn't you leave?" Jerome questioned.

"Not just yet," Alfie said. "I haven't found the lady who did surgery on me. Dr. Mercy or something."

"Mercer, I believe," Jerome corrected him.

"Well help me find her, yeah?" Alfie asked.

"Alfie, I'm kind of waiting for..." Jerome paused, considering that he would be able to sneak into Mara's room if he did. "...for you to get going! Time's important, right?"

"Yes!" Alfie jumped up, and the two boys left the waiting room.

* * *

"Hello again," Fabian walked into Mara's room, and she jumped, startled. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you."

"No, it's alright," Mara said. "Are you coming to talk to me?"

"Yes," Fabian said. "Patricia, Eddie, come in please."

"I don't go by first names," Patricia spat. "What's your deal?"

"What's _your_ deal?" Eddie answered for Fabian. "Can't deal with being a girl, so you have to act manly and not go by a girl's name?"

"Shut up Slimeball!" Patricia sneered at him.

"Whoa," Fabian said, raising a hand. "I apologize, Detective Williamson. Now can we talk to Mara before you frighten her away?"

"It's not like she's going anywhere." Patricia said rudely.

"Mara," Fabian turned to the frightened girl. "We need your consent to run a rape test on you."

"I don't really want to." Mara said quietly, not knowing what it would do but she was sure she wasn't ready for it.

"There," Fabian turned to the detectives. "She doesn't. You may exit."

"Hold on," Patricia neared Mara, her face completely monotone. "Mara, you do realize this could get the DNA needed to find out who raped you, right?"

"It was Jerome," Mara said. "I know it was."

"Was it now," Patricia said, casting a glance at Eddie. "Well, it would be even better then, wouldn't it. We need his DNA, and that's what the rape test can give us."

"I don't know," Mara said softly. "Can't you just please make him leave?"

"Look," Eddie dropped on a knee before the trembling girl. "We just think that Jerome needs more than an accusation. Just a little DNA, and we can prove it's him."

"Then I'm not crazy?" Mara whispered.

"You never were." Eddie assured her.

"Enough flirting with the victim," Patricia said sharply. "Do you give your consent as to using the rape test or what?" Eddie gave a hopeful look to Mara. Mara decided right then and there, anyone who knew she wasn't crazy was someone she could trust.

"Yes." she agreed.

* * *

"We have results," Fabian told Eddie. "They're stored in the hospital database. We'll just run some DNA tests and the man should be caught soon."

"And you're sure the man who raped her can be found this way?" Joy asked the detectives.

"This isn't my first case," Patricia looked at Joy. "I know what I'm doing."

"Thank you, Dr. Rutter. Dr. Mercer," Eddie shook hands with the doctors.

"A pleasure, Detective Miller," Joy said warmly, shaking his hand back. Fabian gave a pleasant smile as well.

"Patricia, tell the good doctors thanks, won't you?" Eddie said, looking at his fellow detective.

"Thanks," Patricia said begrudgingly.

"It's been great to know you, Miss Williamson," Joy said, and Patricia couldn't help but smile at how kind she was.

"If you two need anything, feel free to stop by," Fabian said.

"We will. Thanks," Eddie said. "And, by the way, the DNA samples are being held where-?"

"We're moving them to a lab at a sister hospital tonight," Fabian said.

"Perfect," Patricia said, and she and Eddie moved out of the room, saying their last good-byes. Two great detectives, but they _both_ failed to detect the small bug on the wall that was recording their conversation...

* * *

The woman clad in black watched as the man took the bag with the DNA and put it in a cart, no doubt delivering it to the other hospital as promised. With a nod, the woman stealthily moved along as the man moved. He paused as if to hear something. The woman raised her hands, making a signal with her fingers. Another woman slid out of the shadow, striking the man and making him fall unconscious to the floor. The second woman winked at the first and picked up the bag.

"Think they'll need that?" the first woman chuckled.

"Well, we would want them to find her abuser..." the second woman smiled. "But it's not like we can, right?"

"Do the honors," the first woman smiled along. The second woman set the bag aflame, dropping it on the concrete ground.

"It will die out," the second woman shrugged. "Think we'll have to keep this up for long?"

"Possibly," the first woman shrugged. "We should leave."

"Of course," the second woman nodded. "He'll be pleased, though; so that's all we need today."The first woman nodded as she yanked off the black face mask that concealed her identity, revealing her fair skin and light brown hair. The second woman did the same, revealing her pale skin and fiery red hair.

"Later, Poppy," the second woman slid back into the shadows.

"Until next time, Piper," Poppy said cheerfully as she slipped away as well.

* * *

"Mercer? Dr. Mercer?" Alfie said as he approached the brown-haired woman.

"Oh, yes, Alfie Lewis, right?" Joy smiled at him. "How can I help you?"

"I need your signature for this paper," Alfie held out the paper.

"My bad," Joy said, taking it from his fingers. "I'm sorry I haven't done this sooner! I was preoccupied. How are you doing? Feeling better?"

"Yeah," Alfie said, placing a hand over where his appendix used to be. "How's the girl Jerome donated blood for?"

"She's doing well," Joy said, but she looked sideways as she said so.

"Right," Alfie said. "Well I won't keep you, Jerome's waiting for me anyhow."

"Of course," Joy smiled at him. "Take care!"

"You too," Alfie said, and he walked out. "She was pretty nice, mate. I think- Jerome?" Alfie paused and looked around. Jerome was nowhere to be found. Meanwhile...

Jerome hesitated briefly before her door. He didn't want to scare her, but he needed her to trust him somehow. So he placed his palms flat on the door and pushed.

"Nina? Is that you?" Mara asked when she heard the door open. Jerome stayed slightly against the wall, not sure if to show his face or not. Finally he made up his mind and walked in.

"It's me, Jerome," Jerome said, and Mara stiffened in her seat.

"G-Go away," Mara's fingers wound themselves in her sheets as her voice grew shriller.

"I'm not going to hurt you!" Jerome insisted. "I want to help you, believe me!"

"No! Back away!" Mara screamed. "NURSE!"

"Please, just let me talk to you!" Jerome pleaded. Mara shut her eyes tight, her chest heaving and her tears returning.

"Mara? Are you alright?" Willow walked in, jumping as she saw Jerome. "No visitors allowed, sweetie! Please go; maybe some other day you can come..."

"No!" Mara yelled, horrified. "Never let him in my room again!"

"Jerome, what'd you tell the poor girl?" Willow winked at Jerome, pushing him out of the room. Jerome stared at her as she closed the door, shaking his head slightly.

"Who was that?" he muttered to himself before walking away in search of Alfie.

"Hey, thanks bunches for leaving me behind, mate!" Alfie yelled as he saw Jerome.

"Alfie," Jerome cut him off. "The weirdest thing just happened. A nurse knew my name!"

"Wow, what a shock," Alfie said. "Should I go call the police?"

"Alfie," Jerome said seriously. "I don't know who she is!"

"Describe her," Alfie said calmly.

"She has orange-ish hair," Jerome said. "And really sparkly eyes. She seems kinda quirky, but nice still..."

"She sounds like Willow," Alfie said. "She used to have a crush on you, back in third grade."

"That was weeping Willow?" Jerome asked, surprised. "She looks so different..."

"I guess," Alfie said, not caring. "Can we go now? Weren't we going to go bowling or something?"

"Sure thing, Alfredo," Jerome said. "Just make sure you check out first; I don't think I'll be wanted after Mara declares wrath." The tall, sandy-haired boy walked away, his hand in his pocket, while Alfie stared after him in confusion. Alfie quickly walked after him, to where they went back to the receptionist desk.

"Can I help you?" Amber said as Alfie walked up.

"Yeah, I have this form so I can check out today," Alfie said, holding out the paperwork.

"Ugh. Work," Amber mumbled, but she pinched the sheets between her perfectly manicured fingers. "I'll have this done in a few minutes; please take a seat in the meantime if you'd prefer."

"Sure, thanks," Alfie said, settling down into a chair. Jerome begrudgingly sat down beside him as Amber leafed through his papers, signing each one after surveying them.

"Mate, how are you feeling today?" Jerome questioned.

"Much better, don't worry about a thing, alright?" Alfie insisted. "Removing an appendix isn't as hard as it seems..."

"But you should still be in a lot of pain, aren't you?" Jerome lifted an eyebrow.

"A bit," Alfie shrugged. "But not as much as before. I honestly don't think the no-driving for another week thing is necessary."

"That's why I'm here," Jerome said. "Now shake a leg, won't you?"

"Hey, that's not in my power," Alfie said, his hands raised.

"Alfie Lewis?" Amber called, shaking his papers between her thumb and index fingers, her other hand flipping back through a magazine.

"That's me," Alfie grinned goofily, taking the papers.

"Have a nice day," Amber said, her eyes still glued to her magazine.

"So, um, are you rethinking my offer?" Alfie offered.

"Of?" Amber raised her eyes, her eyebrows shaped in a questioning manner.

"If you're busy tonight," Alfie said, trying to be smooth by leaning one hand on the desk, but failing as a stack of papers hit the floor and he fell over. Amber stifled a laugh.

"I honestly am not," Amber said, a smile on her lips. "But nice try anyway. Have a nice day now!" Jerome snickered as Alfie stood up, taking his papers and mumbling something about how he never had a chance with girls.

"Nice one," Jerome said once they were out of earshot.

"Real supportive, thanks, Jerome," Alfie said sarcastically.

* * *

"Fabian, are you listening?" Joy shrieked, swatting at his arm. Fabian's eyes were glued to the computer in front of him.

"Oh, yeah, go on," Fabian assured her distractedly, squinting at the screen.

"So I walked by the shop, and then this amazing little puppy was following me! At first I was worried someone, like a rapist or someone was following me, but then I noticed the person would have to be whimpering and breathing heavily-" Joy was saying, when Fabian leaned back, his eyes wide as he turned to face the young woman.

"There was an attack on the grounds of our sister hospital," Fabian whispered, and Joy bit her lip instinctively.

"What- what happened?" Joy managed. "Is anyone hurt? Are many hurt?"

"Just one person was involved," Fabian said. "The worker transporting the DNA of the unknown rapist that raped one of our patients, a miss Mara Jaffray. He's fine, but he just got knocked out. And the DNA is gone. Burned to ash."

"Wow, they are so...stupid," Joy laughed. "We have the DNA sequence recorded online..."

"Yeah, that's right," Fabian said, relaxing a bit. "I should send a copy to our sister hospital, as they might have patients in Mara's situation. We may even find a match."

"Do so, Dr. Rutter," Joy said teasingly. Fabian gave her a half-smile before turning back to his computer. As he accessed the records, the computer suddenly turned off.

"What happened?" Fabian tried to start it up. "It's not working, Joy...is there a blackout?"

"No, the lights are still on," Joy said slowly. "Try to reboot it." Fabian did so, and the computer came back to life.

"Ah," Fabian said, satisfied, clicking on the DNA sequence files. "We should find hers as soon as we click this..." He clicked a record but was shocked to see it disappear before his eyes. "What the hell-?"

"That is...that's crazy," Joy blurted, her eyes darting around nervously. "Fabian- I'm scared."

"Someone doesn't want us to keep the DNA," Fabian said, furrowing his brow. "They implanted a virus in my computer. They must've burned the DNA samples..whoever they are, it's clear they don't want to give up without a fight."

"So this must obviously been a new threat," Joy said. "Because we've stored DNA from other raped girls before and never faced this problem. He...or she, I guess...must have never been in this situation before..."

"Or," Fabian said. "They just haven't been caught yet, because none of their past victims have lived to take the rape test." Joy gave a small squeal, already scared. Fabian turned off his computer and placed his arms around the smaller woman comfortingly. What the two didn't even notice was that they were being watched...

**Who do you think is watching them? Why are Piper and Poppy involved? Will Amber ever give Alfie a chance? Why am I asking these questions? Okay, then, on to thank reviewers:**

** sinfullysarcastic **

** theboyandgirlwhowaited **

** justkeeptyping **

** xxellabearxx **

** DancingKitten16 **

** LuvFiction Xxxx **

** stuckbeingrachel **

**Who else wants to hunt down whoever wrote Season 3 for House of Anubis? Trudy tells Willow, oh, boyfriend leave their girlfriends for no reason and Jerome hears and he thinks, Joy...and me on the side, I'm just going, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? WHAT ABOUT MARA? YOU KNOW, THE GIRL YOU HURT IN THE FIRST PLACE?!**

**Okay, so, please review? And ignore my crazy fangirl mind, too. ;)**


	4. The girl who relived it all

**This story is NOT dead. I will pick it up much faster, I promise! I've been too caught up in my other stories...I'm sorry. Anyway, I don't own House of Anubis. And sorry for this filler chapter, but there are some vital clues here as to what happened the night Mara was raped. I also changed some things in the past chapters to make things more...mysterious.**

"Voldemort, Voldemort, oh Volde-Volde-Volde-Voldemort..." Alfie sang off key, making the people in the grocery store around him stare, confused. He kept on singing cheerfully, studying different packages of frozen meals.

"Will you shut up already?" someone exploded, and Alfie turned to glance at Patricia Williamson, obviously confused as to who wanted him to stop his angelic voice. That was what he called it, anyway.

"Oh, my bad," Alfie said quickly. The detective was very intimidating whenever she wanted to be. And she always wanted to be.

"Yes, it is your bad," Patricia said sharply, turning away to keep shopping.

"Oh, Detective Williamson, right?" Joy poked her head out of the milk aisle, hearing the exchange between Alfie and Patricia. "Do you remember me?"

"You're Dr. Mercer," Patricia nodded, turning away once more.

"Yes," Joy gave her a brilliant smile. "Hey, wait, you're Alfie, right?" This she directed towards Alfie.

"You know this mental guy?" Patricia said, sticking out her thumb towards Alfie.

"Mental?" Alfie echoed.

"He was one of the patients at the hospital I work at," Joy said. Alfie stared suspiciously at Patricia, doubting her human ethnicity, but he shrugged it off and left, leaving Joy and Patricia alone.

"Er, your first name is Joy, right?" Patricia asked awkwardly.

"Yeah; and you're Patricia?" Joy asked brightly.

"Yeah," Patricia mumbled.

"We should spend some time together sometime," Joy said. "Maybe grab some lunch once in a while."

"Sure," Patricia agreed numbly.

"Or we could go right now," Joy's face lit up. "Want to go? I'm just about done shopping!"

"Er..." Patricia said slowly, glancing at Joy unsurely. She wasn't good at making friends; then again, she never was.

"Unless you're still shopping," Joy said, the excited look dropping from her face. She was naturally a optimistic and bouncy girl, and to have her ideas shot down wasn't something she was too familiar with.

"I just- have this thing to get to," Patricia mumbled. "I'm sorry." She pushed past Joy, not even remembering why she was in that area of the store at all. Joy watched her go sadly, feeling like she did something wrong.

"Joy, I've been waiting," Fabian pushed the shopping cart that held all his things as well as Joy's. "And I got your milk."

"Oh, thanks," Joy said absentmindedly. "I just saw Detective Williamson... she's a very secretive person."

"She's a detective, Joy," Fabian said pointedly. "That should be reason enough."

"Well it's not like I bite," Joy said with a huff. "All I want to do is be her friend; I think she's nice."

"Oh, I see how it is," Fabian teased. "You get new friends to replace your old ones, right?"

"I would never replace you, Fabes!" Joy said, and she planted a kiss on his cheek. He was thrown for a loop, blushing madly. Joy gave him a sly smile before pulling the shopping cart away from his hands and leading it to another section in the store. All he could do was follow.

* * *

"Unbelievable. All traces of DNA. Gone." Patricia said, staring down at the letter in her hands. "Now what are we going to do?"

"Oh well. Let's just turn in that Jerome guy," Eddie said, but Patricia flung a pillow at his head. "One- ow. Two- take a joke!"

"If you weren't going to help, you shouldn't have come!" Patricia yelled at him.

"Oh _now_ you want my help," Eddie said smugly.

"Bloody American," Patricia grumbled, and she picked up another pillow.

"Sorry! I'm sorry!" Eddie said, shielding his face. The pillow still whacked his shoulder. "Geez, you have a big temper."

"Will you quit it?" Patricia said, annoyed. "I invited you over to my house to help me with the case, not to play around!"

"Was that the only reason?" Eddie wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Patricia responded with another pillow, but she turned away so he wouldn't see her blush.

"Shut up and let me think," Patricia snapped. "The girl is mentally unstable, but maybe we can question those close to her. Wasn't she going to be married? Maybe we can ask her fiancé."

"Haven't you heard? They called off the wedding," Eddie said, leaning back lazily.

"Where did you here that?" Patricia scowled over his superior knowledge.

"The nurse there, Nina, told me." Eddie answered. "She and I are pretty close, and she keeps me up to date on how Mara's doing."

"Since when do you care so much for Mara?" Patricia spat.

"Whoa, what's with you?" Eddie demanded. "She was raped, Patricia. Is it _wrong_ to care?"

"No," Patricia said quietly. "Now shut up."

"I'm through taking orders from you," Eddie snapped, getting up from his seat. "You want to work alone? Be my guest." He didn't move to leave though; instead he stood there waiting. Patricia narrowed her eyes.

"What are you waiting for, then?" Patricia asked, crossing her arms. Eddie's tough exterior faltered. Annoying or not, Eddie couldn't do this without her.

"You're fucking impossible," Eddie growled, sitting down again. Patricia smirked.

"And you're bloody impossible. Now shut up."

* * *

Willow was cheerfully walking through the halls of the hospital, greeting everyone she passed. Others had already left work, but she always lagged behind. As she said good-bye to Mara and left her room, Willow saw someone sitting outside of Mara's room, head down.

"Hello?" Willow looked down. "Are you alive?"

"Oh. Sorry." the person lifted their head sheepishly. It was a boy; young, maybe around Willow's age. He had shaggy blond hair and light blue eyes. His eyes seemed to darken as he met Willow's, not voluntarily. His lips were curled downward and he looked sad.

"You mustn't frown like that!" Willow cried suddenly. "Your face will freeze in that unfriendly look!"

"What does it matter?" the boy snapped harshly, but his voice cracked at the end of his question.

"You'll seem unfriendly and no one will want to talk to you," Willow said, not at all fazed by his sharp tone. "Please don't be sad. A hospital can never be sad."

"It's a place full of needles and dying people." Mick said pointedly.

"Dwelling on the bad never helps!" Willow exclaimed. "Hospitals are signs of hope. Of birth. Of help. Of...vending machines. I'm running out of inspirational things to say." The boy laughed, but he cast a quick look at Mara's room.

"You know Mara?" the boy asked.

"Yes. I'm Willow," Willow said brightly, holding out a hand. The boy shook her hand.

"I'm Mick, Mara's...well, I _was_ Mara's fiance," Mick said.

"You're the lucky guy?" Willow beamed. "That's amazing!" She flung herself into his arms, knocking him down as she hugged him senseless.

"Ow," Mick muttered as Willow quickly moved away from him.

"I'm so sorry," Willow giggled. "I just love Mara so much. It's so nice to meet someone who loves her just like I do!"

"Right," Mick was slightly weirded out. "Well I'll be going. Tell Mara I love her for me, won't you?"

"Of course," Willow watched as Mick walked away. He was a very interesting character indeed. With a skip in her step, she pushed open the door to Mara's room.

"Who's there?" Mara jumped. She was out of her straightjacket, as she was allowed to sleep without it, but she was just as jumpy.

"Sorry! I should really knock," Willow said sheepishly. "It's just me, Willow."

"Oh." Mara said, relaxing visibly. Willow took in the girl's appearance quietly. Mara's hair was disheveled and under her eyes were dark circles. She appeared worried.

Even scared.

"How are you doing?" Willow asked. "I came back in to check on you."

"You came in a few seconds ago." Mara deadpanned.

"I know. I just came in again," Willow said lamely. "Mick said to tell you he loves you."

"Bye," Mara turned away, laying back down on her bed. Willow sighed before exiting. Mara bit her lip, thinking of Mick...

He loved her.

Then why did he push her away? She knew she wanted him back...but in what way? Love seemed unlikely now. Once she was crying over losing her marriage to him, but now she felt a strange sense of relief not to be marrying him. Mara had thought they were rushing things after one year together.

* * *

Nina was at home, reading a book calmly. She loved _Pride and Prejudice_. Nothing like staying by herself with no interruptions from her roommate...

"Hey, Nina," Amber entered their apartment, throwing her bag on the floor.

"Hi," Nina looked up from her book, slightly disappointed at the interruption. "Did you turn in our rent?"

"Yep." Amber said brightly. "Are you seriously reading?"

"Yep," Nina echoed Amber's previous answer, looking down at her book again.

"How was your day?" Amber asked. Nina lifted her eyes from her book in surprise. Amber never cared to ask about Nina's day. Amber Millington was a go-getter, not a listener.

"Good. Yours?" Nina said.

"Some guy was hitting on me." Amber stated.

"So? You're pretty. Guys always flirt with you everyday," Nina said, her eyes going back to her book at this usual information.

"I know, but he was so funny," Amber smiled as if to recall him. She took a hairbrush and began to run the bristles through her slightly tangled blond locks. "It was kind of sweet."

"That's new," Nina said, knowing Amber would never see a guy as sweet.

And it was. Amber saw guys who hit on her as shallow and disgusting because they knew nothing about her and were basing it all on her looks.

"I know he's after my body," Amber sighed, "but I can't help but recall his shy smile and I find it so adorable. He was like a little puppy. You know I can't resist puppies!"

"Is Amber Millington in want of a boyfriend?" Nina teased. Amber had dated exactly once- Mick Campbell, and that was years ago.

"As if," Amber waved the thought away. "I just thought he seemed nice. He was so goofy. He didn't even call me hot like the others usually do."

"That IS pretty unusual," Nina noted. "So how come you're telling me this? Usually you'd be keeping all your guy encounters to yourself."

"I don't know," Amber shrugged. "I just felt like telling you for some reason. Sorry."

"No, I don't mind," Nina said.

"Great. Now when are you going to tell me about your guy encounters?" Amber asked, setting down her brush and sitting down next to Nina on the couch.

"I think the only guy encounters I've had in weeks are in this book," Nina said pointedly. "I'm not interested in having a relationship."

"You say that now," Amber teased, and she stood up again. "I think I'm going to order in some lunch. Feel like anything?"

"Chinese?" Nina looked up yet again from her book, intrigued.

"Sure," Amber agreed.

Nina got up at that. Maybe her roommate wasn't always annoying...

* * *

Poppy Clarke entered the apartment she shared with her older brother, taking off her black sweater and sighing as she examined the purplish bruises dotting her arms. She walked over to the small kitchen, taking out a cup from a cupboard to get a drink of water.

"Who is he?"

Poppy whirled around, dropping her empty glass. It hit the floor with a ear-splintering shatter. Jerome was standing at the door, his eyes full of fury and hurt.

"Gerbil! You're here early," Poppy said nervously, tugging her jacket on again. "How is Alfie? Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"Don't change the subject, Popy," Jerome snapped, his voice slicing through the thick tension-filled air. "Who the fuck has been hurting you?"

"Nobody!" Poppy said. "I'm fine, I was just- I hurt myself...when I was riding my bike."

"Don't lie," Jerome snarled. "You don't even own a bike!"

"How do you know?" Poppy lifted an eyebrow.

"Don't be a smart ass and tell me why you're dating someone who abuses you!" Jerome yelled, his voice cracking. "Why didn't you tell me? Is this why you keep running away every day and staying away all night? I'm your brother! You're supposed to trust me!"

"I am not dating anyone!" Poppy yelled back. "You'd be the first to know, okay? Is it wrong I go off by myself sometimes?!"

"The wrong thing is you're getting hurt and you won't tell me!" Jerome said, his voice wavering. Tears beginning to cloud his blue eyes.

"It is nothing wrong," Poppy said firmly. "I- I hurt myself, okay?"

"You're suicidal?" Jerome asked numbly.

"No!" Poppy rushed to say. "I'm just...clumsy..."

"You have to be honest with me," Jerome said. "What else are brothers and sisters for?"

"Oh, you're one to talk!" Poppy yelled. "Why have you been hanging around that girl who was raped and didn't think to tell me?"

"How do you know about Mara?" Jerome demanded, making Poppy open and close her mouth, knowing her secret was out.

"...I don't." Poppy said.

"Then how do you know she was raped?" Jerome crossed his arms. "And how do you know I've been hanging around her?"

"Who cares?" Poppy exploded. "Why aren't you telling me? I am just looking out for you, Jerome! Since you made that big mistake, I've been the one trying to clean up your mess, and-!"

"Wait," Jerome said slowly. "What do you mean, 'mess'? What- what do you know?"

"I don't know," Poppy blurted. "I just- thought. That one day- when you left the hospital- and..."

"How do you know about that?" Jerome said, the color draining from his face. Poppy noticed how tightly he clenched his fists. "What do you know?"

"I don't know anything!" Poppy cried, backing up as Jerome took a step closer. Her back hit the wall, and she trembled against it. Jerome's eyes, so cold and blue, scared her out of her mind.

"Don't lie to me," Jerome said. His voice was low, dangerous. "Tell me what you know." Poppy looked away. Jerome caught her by the shoulders, his grip hard. His eyed pierced hers, and he looked so unlike the brother Poppy had known and loved.

"S-Stop it!" Poppy sobbed, trying to push his hands away. His grip was hurting her. Jerome blinked once, twice. Then he moved his hands away from her shoulders, confused.

As if he didn't remember what he had done.

"P-Poppy?" Jerome said, shocked. "What did I- what did I say? I'm sorry, Poppy; I got so, so angry..."

"I am trying to help you!" Poppy screamed, looking up at Jerome angrily. "It's not my fault you have anger management problems!"

"No," Jerome whispered. "I-I can't believe it."

He turned away, falling to the floor, his fists connecting with the cold tile.

"What the hell is up with you?" Poppy demanded.

"I did it." Jerome said, horrified. His blue eyes shined up at Poppy as he whispered, "I'm the one raped Mara, wasn't I?"

* * *

Like a blanket, darkness wrapped around her, as if to cloak her. But the darkness wasn't comforting like a blanket was. It was colder. More like it was choking her.

A spot of blue appeared in the darkness.

The color was echoing through her mind. All shades of the color passed by her eyes. Blue like the sky. Like the ocean.

Like his eyes. They gazed right at her. He saw her. But he turned away like he couldn't care less what happened to her.

Then a rough touch pulled her own eyes away from him. She turned and met another pair of blue eyes.

Fear riddled her body. A lurch came from her stomach. One word was whispered.

"_No_."

Was that her own voice?

Pain was evident now.

"Please."

Was she pleading? Who was she speaking to? What was happening? A pair of blue eyes flashed through the darkness.

The intricate pattern on the wall of the sewer danced before her eyes, its lines twirling and mashing. Her fingers reached out for it. A hand jerked her back.

Mick.

"I'll be back. Don't run off while I'm gone."

He was teasing then. Now he was yelling. Near tears. Yelling about their marriage and how this wasn't fair. His eyes became blank, ridded of color. He was just staring. Then he vanished, and another man showed up.

Jerome.

That was his name...his eyes...they remained blue. Dead blue. Was he dead? Was she dead?

Another pair of blue eyes. They weren't Mick's or Jerome's.

Fabian was his name, right? They were his...

Fabian showed up as Jerome went. They were all looking at her, all studying her, like she was crazy. Then they vanished, leaving her alone with the darkness.

The darkness faded to blue. Bright, sickly blue. It was wrapping itself around her neck. Breathing was becoming difficult. Her arms, hands, and fingers became coated in blue. Awful, awful, blue...

And then Mara Jaffray woke up, breathless, sweating, and scared out of her mind.

**Hey...again...anyway, thanks to the following people:**

**cruzguadalupe6**

**NEXT NEXT**

**Smiley612**

**LovelyJenxxo**

**Corrin Rose**

**xoxofandomgirl**

**INeedALife1**

**MyGhela**

**TheEmptyOwl**

**LuvFiction Xxxx**

**sinfullysarcastic**

**stuckbeingrachel**

**You guys rock. Like so much. And I'm so sorry again...I know I'm not worthy of asking this, but please review?**


End file.
